Warmth
by margaretgriffin
Summary: Bella is involved, has friends, she gets good grades...but she doesn't feel like she completely fits in. Maybe it's just teen angst, but her dad always says she was born 30 and just keeps aging. Jacob has just returned to La Push. After running away for over a year, he needs to pull himself together. They both have to figure out the weird reaction they have whenever they're near.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Bella:**

I take another long pull from my Sweet & Mild, musing about being a Hobbit. Cigars are one of my many guilty pleasures. Their thick, sweet smoke sometimes just appropriate for the moment. I cross my boots, looking down the tree-covered valley. Fall is easily my favorite time of year. All the oaks and maples and ash trees create a beautiful mosaic with their golden foliage. The air is just crisp enough that I only need a sweater, and warm enough that I will still venture outside. 'I really should be getting back,' I thinking, taking another puff. The glowing tip of the cigar was getting dangerously close to my lips, and I really had to get back home. My off days are too precious to waste.

I slip off the bed of my truck, patting in my jacket for my keys. My truck is my baby. I saved up my lifeguard wages for three summers to purchase the old rust box. It might be an old, beat-up hand-me-down from Old Mr. Black, but it was mine.

The engines coughs to life and I slip back onto the small road I took to get to the top of the valley. This spot is one of _my _spots. It is where I can read uninterrupted, smoke my cigars, sleep, run- you name it. You see, I am kind of weird. At school, I am the straight A, cheerleader, student council, goofy Isabel. Everyone knows me, not everyone loves me, but I have made a name and an image for myself. I have a lot of friends, some all the way from elementary school and a lot from different clubs. I love being busy.

But I am a so lonely. It is really hard to describe having a lot of friends but feeling like I don't fit in. It could be teen angst, but I think I am different from most of the other high school seniors. Is that why I try to fill my time up with clubs and parties? I get confused, because I like being in clubs and parties. They just aren't really fulfilling. I don't feel like I am accomplishing anything yet in life. Gossiping about homecoming court and spending hours picking our new cheer bows can be really tiring to fake. That's why my off-days are so coveted. I can turn into the Isabel that only I know.

My dad's Crown Victoria sits in front of our tiny log cabin. Sometimes he comes back from the station to grab dinner. I feel guilty that he beat me home. We split up a lot of the chores in our house. I am in charge of feeding Ralph, our extremely bipolar orange tabby.

"Dad! I'm home!" I yell, shucking off my boots and padding towards the kitchen.

"Damnit Bells. Your cat broke my dinner plate because I fed myself first. Can't turn your back when that demon is around," he grumbles, sweeping the pieces into a dustpan.

"Sorry for being late Dad, there was no practice today so I went for a hike. And he is your cat too," I tell him nonchalantly as I pour food into Ralph's bowl.  
>"Oh, a hike in a cigar shop? At least lie well if you're going to lie to a police officer," he chuckles, brushing his hands off. I head up the loft stairs, where my bedroom and bathroom is. "So it's Friday night, do you have any plans, busy B?"<p>

"I was going to go for a run, then maybe meet up with Jess at the diner after the game," I shout down, lacing up my sneakers.

"I don't understand your lifestyle. You run miles every day, then eat like a linebacker." I could practically hear his head shaking from my room.

"Funny, Dad. I'm a growing girl. I still have a few months until I am 18, so I have to grow as much as possible before my period of growth is done. Eating lots of pancakes is therefore essential."

I jog down the stairs into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before heading out.

"Wait! Isabel, do you remember Jacob Black? You know, Billy's son?"

"Haven't heard that name in a while, but how could I forget? He is the one that broke my arm in the fourth grade because he made me jump off a swing!"

"If I remember correctly, which I do, he double dog dared you and jumped even though I said not to," He grumbles. "Anyways, Billy said he'll be back in town soon and I thought it would be nice if you hung out with him. Seems like he has been having a pretty hard time lately. Heard he is coming back from bootcamp. His dad said he'd be back in town tomorrow."

"Uh, sure. Sounds good. Depends on the time though. Okay, I gotta go before the sun sets. Have fun at work." I dash out the door. "Have a good time at the game! Go team!" He yells after me. And people wonder where I get my snarky humor. My dad may seem like the stoic and silent type, but at home he will talk my ear off if I let him, and he is sassy to boot. It doesn't help our schedules do not overlap much. His position as Fork's police chief keeps him pretty busy. He is usually home in the morning or late at night, which is usually when I am not home.

I want to go back to My Spot, but it's about a twenty minute drive and I don't want to waste that time (or gas, since I had to save my Pancake Money). As my feet pick up the pace, my mind begins to slow. Running is brutal. It destroys my muscles, makes me sweat profusely and takes my breathe away, but it clears my mind like nothing else. This is also one of the only activities that makes me grateful for the misty air of Forks. My breathe raggedly draws in and out—I really should have thought through smoking a cigar prior to running. Too late now…

I loop through the woods behind my house, a familiar path. I could make it longer, but I don't have a lot of time today. I jog back into my back yard, hands on knees, panting. Now comes the part where I have to rush; I have to shower, put my makeup on, my cheer uniform, go to the game and be peppy for three hours (which is very exhausting) and then I can relax. I'm looking forward to pancakes the most, since our football teams loses more games than they win.

**Jacob**

**I'm not sure what was harder: being away from La Push, or being back. Everything changed for me a year and a half ago. I am not the Quitelite youth I was before- a little bit of a slacker, immature and more than a bit reckless. Now I have to return to the Pack. No more running away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Jake:**

Returning to La Push was weird. There is just _too much of everything._ I have my dad to deal with. I have the Pack to deal with. Am I going back to school?

Being on my own for over a year, leaving before I was even 16, I picked up some bad habits. They all began when I ran from everything. I just couldn't handle the responsibility of Alpha. I knew what Leah Clearwater and I had going on, whatever that was, was not healthy. I learned a lot about myself in that time, though. First of all, I'm good- scratch that- great, at running away. I'm also good at poker. And I have a weakness for a good, cold beer. I'm 17 now, and I have to figured my shit out.

It's Friday night now. Sometime in October, I don't really know. I told Billy I would be in on Saturday. I wanted a night to myself. The pack would know I'm back, but I don't think they are going to want to talk to me for a while, since I kind of went lone wolf for a while.

"Shit," I murmur under my breath, fumbling with the shed lock. I want to check on my bike, which is probably the saddest thing I left behind me. After assuring no one trashed my workshop, I slip into my family's house. Luckily for me, Billy sleeps like the dead, so I take some Budweisers and head to First Beach. Nothing compares to that damn rocky beach, with the moon above and the forest behind. The sun only just set, the stars making their appearance. I pop open my can and lay back with my head on a worn piece of driftwood. I'm trying not to think about all the shit I'm going to face tomorrow and the beer is helping me forget.

Six or seven beers later, I stumble up, scooping the crushed cans. I may be a drunken asshole, but I care about keeping my lands clean. I have a good stash of poker winnings left, and what better way to spend it than on some fries. Drunken Jacob loves fries. Drunken Jacob is also much worse at running or being graceful, but I get the job down and manage to make it to the 24 hour diner in Forks. The Diner (that is actually it's name, I think it is supposed to be ironic or something) is kind of a dump, and most people don't come here since they put the Applebee's across the street. Call me old-fashioned, but I don't know how shitty commercialized half-price appetizers and awkward trivia nights are more appealing to the masses than a good old diner.

I push the diner door open, eyes blurrily surveying the scene. Another perk of drinking as a wolf is that I don't have to hear and see so much more than everyone else. I still do have better senses and reflexes, but compared to my normal state I am pretty useless. So when a waitress appears in front of me, I am kinda confused.

"You can seat yourself," She says to me drolly, looking me up and down. I have no idea what kind of look she was giving me.

"Thanks," I drawl, trying to act more sober than I am. I may have dealt with shit way past my years but I am still 17 and not anywhere close to be able to drink legally. The waitress comes up to my table.

"What'll we be having tonight?"

"Uhhhhh, fries. Yeah, lots of fries."

"Alright, hun. How about a coffee too?" She raises an eyebrow. Apparently, I am not as good of an actor as I thought I was.

She brings out my fries and coffee and I start to dig in. I should have ordered pizza too. And a burger. God, I am such a fuckup maybe I should go to the pizza place next door how late are they open-

My stream of thought gets interrupted again. The bell above the door rings. Two girls walk in, one in a cheerleading uniform. My attention turns back to my fries, but suddenly my vision begins to spin even more than it already was. 'What the hell is happening? I do not feel good.' I slap a twenty on the table and walk towards the door. As I pass the girls sitting at the counter, I stumble and lean against one by accident. Shit. Need to get out of here, need to get out of here.

The one I stumbled into was the cheerleader. She turns with a furious look on her face, but it turns suddenly into confusion.

"Jacob Black? My dad told me you'd be in tomorrow? What are you doing here?" Her eyes are roaming over me. 'Oh god, what do I look like? I can't really place who she is. Something about her though...'

"Uhm, Isabel, do you know him? I think he is drunk," the second girl whispers to the one I am staring at. I can't stop staring…wait. I need to leave. This is not good. Something is making me get that nauseous feeling that can mean I am going to phase.

"I need to go now." I turn and head towards the door.

"Jess, that is the childhood friend I was telling you about. I should probably take him home or something. Lauren said she'd be here in a few minutes. Sorry!"

I've made it to the edge of the parking lot when I hear the door tinkle.

"Jacob! Jake! Wait!" She calls after me. Something about her voice makes me stop. I take a long, slow blink and she is in front of me. "It's Isabel Swan. Remember me? Do you want a ride home?"

I look down at her. Isabel was taller than me. This isn't her. Wait. That was in middle school. What did she ask me? I can't stand much longer. At the same time, I feel nauseous, like the I-Am-About-To-Burst-Into-A-Wolf nauseous. I don't know how, because being drunk makes me bad at wolf stuff. I start to wobble a little when she grabs me by the arms.

"Jake, let's go hun. I'll drive you to Billy's. Here, get in," she says, guiding me into a very familiar looking truck.

"I can't…I can't go to Billy's. Not yet. Not supposed to go.. in till tomorrow," I manage to slur. "Cliffs are fine." I can't go home. Not yet.

"Where am I supposed to take you then?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Bella**

What the hell am I supposed to do with this kid? He is way too drunk, way to dirty and too much of a shit-show to take to his house. I turn my car on after I buckled him up, and start moving towards my house. I hope he doesn't puke in my truck. I know Charlie won't mind Jacob Black crashing at our place, but there is no denying it is weird and he will definitely owe me one.

My next challenge is getting him upstairs. Charlie might be okay with a family friend staying over, but he will not be okay with a seventeen year old reeking of stale beer. Damnit, when did Jake get so big? He is barely the kid I knew anymore. His eyes are closed and he offers very minimal help as I try to herd him up the stairs. His weight is almost completely on me by the time I get to the top. It's good I have grown a few inches as well…still, my 5'5" is not very tall next to his 6'+ freak height.

After that struggle, I leave him leaning against the tub with instructions to get in while I grab him some clothes. I turn the water on and run down the stairs and back to Charlie's room. I grab a plain white t-shirt and some sweatpants.

By the time I am back up, Jake has managed to get off his jacket, shirts and one sock. He is sweating and shaking a little. 'What is happening to you?' I think as I shuck off his other sock. His gym shorts are easy to get off. My eyes were raised to the ceiling for this entire part. I lightly slap his face.

"Hey, get in the tub. Come onnnn." He groans but helps by moving slightly as I pull him up and in to the tub. I really don't want to give him a sponge bath, but I suck it up and prod him with the stick loofah. I can't say I was gentle. "What have you been up to, Jake?" Something is really wrong with Jake. I mean, besides the fact he is a drunken mess and practically sleeping in my tub. He light scars on his sides, and his knuckles are also scarred up. His russet skin is slowly revealed as a scrub away layers of dirt. He has bags under his eyes, and looks much older than any other 17 year old I have ever met.

I turn the water off and towel him off. This is the stupid baby that always followed me around when we were kids. What has happened? I pull the clothes I got for him on and guide him into my bed. I have a mattress under my bedframe (for Jess to sleep on when she comes over) so I can sleep on that.

I am so tired. I shed my uniform, pulling on a big shirt, throw my hair in a bun and scoop his clothes up. His shorts and shirt go in, but I check the pockets of the denim jacket. All he has on him is a small knife, a huge wad of cash and a few bottle caps. I throw his jacket and my uniform in, grab two glasses of water and some advil, then drag myself upstairs, barely making it to bed. My body is exhausted from running, from the football game and from the past hour of lugging Jacob around. My mind is shutting down. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I am out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Isabel:**

I do not want to leave my cocoon. But my body wants needs coffee. I peer out of my blanket fortress, slowly remembering what had happened last night. It's only 8 a.m, so Charlie isn't home just yet. I slowly raise up, still barely functioning, and look up to my bed.

It's empty.

Well, that's pretty sucky of him, but understandable. It's pretty sucky to wake up hung-over, in an unfamiliar place with some chick he probably doesn't remember from Forks. Whatever. I just hope I get paid back someday, or at least get a thank you. Hopefully he took all his stuff so I don't have to tell Dad about this. It's just easier not to. I resist my body's desire for coffee and snuggle back up.

**Jake:**

What. The. Fuck. My head feels like it is gonna split open. I try to sit up and it is instantly spinning. Damn, why had last night gotten so out of hand? The sun isn't up yet, so the room is dark. I look down. Oh shit. Isabel Swan? She looks really cute and much older than when I saw her last. Her small form is curled up, her big t-shirt barely covering her. As I look at her, my spinning stops and I can't take my eyes off of her. What is wrong with me? I have to get out of here.

I slide off the bed and out the door. I go into the bathroom and begin the search for my clothes. I find them downstairs in the washer. Damn. Wet clothes suck. I take off what must be Charlie's clothes and shove them in the washer in exchange for my own. I grab my knife and money off the top of the dryer and go out through the back door.

I jog through the woods towards La Push. At least I look cleaner now. Something strange had happened last night. Something made me get wacked out. I have been drunk before. But something last night took my normal drunk to some kind of dazed deliriousness.

It was when Isabel and her friend walked into the diner. What the hell. It had to be something with Isabel. It happened again this morning, when my head was spinning like crazy until I looked at her. That, or I am sleep deprived…I can't think that through right now. It is time to face Billy now, so I need to get my head in the game Zac Efron style. Not that I have, or would ever admit to liking High School Musical.

I mount the square wooden porch and debate whether or not to knock. It is my house, but I feel like a stranger. I turn the doorknob instead and walk in.

"Billy!" I shout. I heard his wheelchair roll from the dining room to the living room.

"Jacob?" He rounds the corner, with a face half relieved and half scared, like he imagined this happening before and found out it was his imagination.

"Dad…I'm sorry."

"You…are sorry? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY GODDAMN HOUSE?"

"Dad dad calm down I know I really fuc-"

"Don't you swear in my goddamn house!"

"Dad! Ugh I know that I screwed up royally and have been a terrible son. I know I should have called. I should have done a lot of things. I don't know what to do." My shoulders were hunched over and I twisted my hands. I knew I fucked up. I left my wheelchair bound father alone, not to mention everything else I have ruined in my life. I hate myself.

"So what is your plan? Just come back and expect me to help you put everything back together? Do you have anything planned?" His yelling started to get softer and became a whisper. "If you are grown up enough to quit school and live on your own, I think it is time for you to move out and get a job. Until then, I do not want to see you set foot in my house. I spent a YEAR trying to find out if you were okay. Ever heard of a phone?" Billy's eyes were filled with tears, but his face was resolute.

"Dad are you serious? I just got back to La Push. I have no idea-"

"Yes, I am serious. You act like a lone wolf and I will treat you like one. I think it would be better if you get your stuff, and get the hell out. Figure your life out, and then we will talk." With that, Billy swiveled and rolled into the kitchen and starting banging drawers.

I went into my room, rummaging through the drawers. There really wasn't much left that fit me, and I couldn't concentrate very well on shirts and pants.

As soon as I left the house, I sprinted through the woods. I stowed my backpack and all my clothes in a tree and exploded from my human body back into my wolf form. I ran, and I ran hard. I wanted to tire myself out. I got over a hill, through a valley and up to another hill by the time I sensed Her. I slowed, and lowered my stomach to the ground, crawling forwards. I could hear the pages of a book, and I could smell her. She had this subtle but distinct smell, a combination of lavender and vanilla. It smelled like her shampoo and her skin. As I inched forward, I could see her truck parked on the edge of the hill. The bed of her truck lay open, and I could see her feet swinging back in forth.

Two hours later, I could hear her breathing slow to a sleep. I couldn't resist getting closer. I phased and padded closer.

Isabel lay on a blanket in her truck, her hair spread around her head like a fan. The copper in her hair shined in the sun light. Her chest fell evenly up and down.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. These woods were pack lands, so she was safe. But the way she slept out in the open was so carefree, but so dangerous. Not to mention she would probably get burnt by sleeping out in the sunlight, even if it was October. I chuckled to myself just thinking that. Her breathing caught for a moment, then resumed. As much as I want to watch her, I can't. She will get a restraining order if she wakes up to me, naked, in front of her in the middle of the woods.

I melted back into the brush and phased back. Something about seeing Isabel has been quieting his mind. He also felt more secure and a little more normal right now. Is it her?

He gave her one last look before running back to his bag. Time to face the pack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Jacob:**

The second I knocked on Emily's door, Paul opened it. The shock on his face made me laugh, and nothing pisses Paul off more than when I laugh, especially when he thinks it is at his expense (it usually is). He shoves me back.

"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE, MUTT?"

Oh, hell naw. It is ON! We both phase and begin tearing each other apart in earnest. My ear was ripped and his fur was in patches when we back up and start squaring off. He lets out a barking laugh and we in we are back at it, but this time we are playing. We phase back, pushing each other as we try to salvage the shorts we just exploded out of.

"Man, you are so messed up. But I missed you bud," Paul tells me.

"Wow, when did you get so sentimental?"

"When I realized in ten minutes the rest of the pack is returning and they are going to kill you. I mean, what were you thinking man? Running off to Canada like that? And don't get me started on the shit we hear from Leah….other than that, I really am happy to have you back and in one piece."

His words are comforting and scary at the same time. They walked into the house and Jacob was slammed with a sweet, cinnamon aroma. "Hey Emily! Whatcha cooking?" I ask eagerly.

"No, 'Wow it's been a year I missed you'? You're lucky I am the nice one," She hits my hand with her spoon as I reach for a cinnamon roll. Her eyes soften, "I missed you Jacob. We all did. I did not miss having an extra mouth to feed though."

"Thanks Emily. I missed you too." And her cooking…..I really missed her food. Just as I stuffed the entire roll in my mouth, I could hear steps on the porch.

"Emily," Sam breathed, moving straight towards her and embracing her tightly.

"Sam, we have a guest," Emily said, a little nervously.

Sam turned and locked his gaze on me. His anger was palpable. He began to growl under his breath. "Jacob. Outside. NOW." His words no longer command me like it does the others. That is what happens when you have Alpha blood and break from the pack. His voice still felt heavy to me. And scary as hell. I follow him through the screened in back porch and behind Emily's flower patch.

"Sam…." I don't even know how to put into words how I feel right now.

"I was wondering when you would show up here. You're such a selfish bastard!" He starts out shouting, but quiets because Emily doesn't like when he swears. "You selfish, selfish child. How could you do that to us last year? You KNEW what we were going through."

"Sam I wasn't ready. I was 15 years old! I couldn't handle that."

"YOU couldn't handle that…" He was barely containing his wolf form. His teeth look distinctively more canine. "What could have made you run away for a year?"

My answer would just piss him off more. I opened my mouth, then closed it again.

"Jacob," he said, rubbing his temple. "I missed you man. But you really screwed us all over. You know what I want you to do. Figure yourself out and come back when you have something to say for yourself." He turned and went back inside. I could hear the voices begin to chatter.

This whole conversation, I just stood there. More sad than angry. I have been kicked out of both my homes. Now what?


	6. Chapter 6

AN:I wrote all 6 chapters in one shot. This is my first fic and I'm not quite sure where to go from here. I was able to write so much at once because I was procrastinating finals. Lols. ^^ PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS. Also, I probably should have taken time to edit these, YOLO

**Chapter 6- Isabel:**

Saturdays are my thing. After waking up for real and fixing Charlie and I some breakfast, I loaded my truck up and headed to My Spot. I spent the day reading Wuthering Heights. I was really into the book, but at one point I felt this warm calmness settle over me and I fell instantly asleep. It was such a deep, relaxing sleep as well. The sun was much lower in the sky and it was time to leave; tonight I am meeting a couple friends for a fire and wine on the beach.

The best part about the reservation is the few kitschy, ancient stores the locals run. The gas station has the best snack section on the west coast. It has a lot of old candies and snacks from my childhood (hopefully they are new and not leftovers from the 90s…) and these fluffy, fresh baked pretzels. And the CHURROS. Man, I love me some churros. Before I go raid some snacks, I stop home to feed Ralph and change.

I pull on a big sweater and leggings when I noticed a small square of paper.

_Thanks. Sleep well._

What the hell? I can't help but laugh at the sleep well part. The note was so short is almost seemed douchey but when I remember who wrote it, it seems sweet. Jake was always good at fixing and building things, but the boy could barely write his name until third grade. The written word is not his forte.

I stop at La Push's gas station then get to the beach. I'm the first one there, so I start stacking firewood and light the tinder. The fire is slowly starting, so I get up and turn to arrange the logs when I run squarely into someone.

"AHHH WHAT THE-" I look up to see Jacob Black. Damn that boy. If I didn't do enough for him yesterday. "Are you *_trying_* to give me a heart attack?! Why did you silently appear like that…Jeez Louise. What are you doing here anyways?" I look up at his face, and then I really look at him. He is looking down at me, brown eyes full of emotion. His body language says "kicked puppy". He looks like he should have a tail tucked between his legs with those puppy eyes he is giving me.

"Jake, what's wrong? Do you need to talk?"

**Jake:**

Something about her…she looked up at me, genuinely concerned even though I just creepily showed up behind her on First Beach. What's wrong, she asks? Everything is wrong. I am so screwed up. I have not only been kicked out of my dad's houses, I am being ignored by the pack. I thought my return would be enough of a relief that people would help me work through what I've been going through…I feel so empty and exhausted from everything.

And then Isabel hugged me. She didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around my torso and pulled me in. It felt so…warm. There was this warmth building between us, like my Wolf heat was seeping into her. I wrapped my arms over her shoulders, pulling her in closer, closing my eyes and letting my mind slow down.

"Bells," I draw a breath and it sounds ragged. "I don't know what to do."

She pulls herself out of my arms and steps back, her eyes wide. I'm not sure why she has that look on her face, but I wish we were still hugging.

"Jake, what's wrong? And what was up last night? Why did I find you drunk in a pile of French fries in The Diner?"

**Isabel:**

"Can I stay at your place again?" he asked, turning towards the ocean, hands shoved into his pants pockets.

Honestly, he was really freaking me out. I haven't seen the kid since I was middle school. I don't know what he does with his life. Does he go to school, has he really been at a military academy for the past year? The military might explain why he is so jacked.

Also, when I hugged him, I expected him to be cold, since it's around fifty degrees and he is only wearing shorts and a t-shirt. But he was burning hot. His heat started to spread over all over me. I could feel it from the top of my head all the way down to my toes.

When he started to hug me back, it felt desperate and sad.


End file.
